Ickle Friends
by DeltaLutra
Summary: Sam/Jack Sam meets some new friends at Jack's Cabin


Title: "Ickle Friends" Disclaimer: They could be *any* Sam and Jack..really : ) Rating: I don't know! There's kissage and naked-ish Jack Pairing: Sam/Jack and a little friend (nothing gros) Summary: Sam gets a *surprise* at Jack's cabin *g* Authors Notes: Personally I blame my friend KT who told me about that aspect of fishing. Oh and I wrote this whilst having random Eurovision songs blasted through the house :| and I say :| again!  
  
"Ickle Friends"  
  
Sam stood behind Jack, watching him fish.  
  
It was a long way from Colorado to Minnesota, made even longer for Sam due to the emotional journey she had travelled as well.  
  
He hadn't asked her this time, and why should he have done? All the other times she had refused. Thinking back Sam decided she would have done the same this time as well. So why was she here? "Well that's the big question" she thought to herself.  
  
She had arrived early that morning and after sitting in her car for around an hour she had finally got up the courage to walk to his cabin. The track to it was about a mile long, and she found it hard to picture Jack lugging fishing equipment up and down it.  
  
When she had reached the clearing where the cabin stood she had waited in the shadows of the trees, unsure of exactly what it was she intended to do. There had been a potentially embarrassing moment when her CO had appeared on the porch in all his 'glory' towelling himself. After a moment of pure shock and terror, Sam had hurled herself behind a convenient bush She had stayed there for what seemed to her a very long time before she moving.  
  
Jack had soon established himself (fully clothed) complete with fishing rod and bucket next to his precious lake. This was the situation Sam now found herself in.  
  
Sam knew what she wanted to do but didn't know how to start. "Screw this", she thought to herself, and walked towards him. She was a few steps from his position when he turned to see her. Before he had time to form an expression on his face, she dropped to her knees and pressed her mouth to his. She felt the shock jolt through his body. His lips were sweet, but there was a taste on them that she couldn't identify. She snaked a hand around his head to pull him closer and attempted to open his mouth with her tongue. He clamped his mouth shut, and was shaking his head. Sam took this a protest, she didn't care though. She had waited too many years, had too many passion-filled dreams. If this was to be the one chance for her, she wanted all of it. She more than a little forcefully opened his mouth with her tongue, it was then she felt something crawl out of his mouth and into hers. Confused she jerked away from him and plucked the offending thing out of her mouth.  
  
It was a maggot.  
  
Now Sam was a very intelligent woman, but it took her almost lightening- quick mind a relatively long time to process what had just happened. She had just driven through the night to finally join the man she loved at his cabin, to finally resolve their feelings, regardless of the consequences. She had surprised this man and had kissed him, only to find a maggot crawling into her mouth.  
  
A maggot had been in his mouth.  
  
A maggot had been in her mouth.  
  
A maggot.  
  
In her mouth.  
  
She retched. She couldn't help it, it was hardly romantic but then neither was a maggot. Recovering..slightly she looked back to Jack. "Why the hell did you have a maggot in your mouth?" She asked in an incredibly controlled voice. What happened next would have sent most people running screaming into the lake. Jack opened his mouth and into his open hand spat out six more maggots.  
  
Sam scrabbled backwards from him, carefully avoiding 'her' maggot. "Christ, what is wrong with you?" This in contrast was not a controlled voice this was a voice beginning to lean towards panic.  
  
"Look Cart...er..Sam this may seem a little strange." He began.  
  
"A LITTLE strange your keeping MAGGOTS in your mouth!"  
  
"You don't understand. It keeps them warm. If they're warm they wriggle more when they go into the cold water, attract more fish. Most fisherman do it..." his voice trailed off. He stood up and threw the maggots into the lake. "You ok?"  
  
"No! I just had a maggot in my mouth"  
  
"It was your fault, you kissed me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I did try to warn you." He held out a hand and helped her up. "Why are you here Sam?"  
  
She gave him a *look*. "I would have thought that was perfectly obvious", she stated.  
  
He smiled and leaned in as if to kiss her. "Ew!" She blocked his advance with her hand. "There is no way THAT is coming near me again until you have washed your mouth out with some kind of disinfectant.  
  
"They're perfectly clean," he said indignantly. Pause. "I get to come near you again?" A cheeky grin on his face.  
  
She blushed. "Only if you gargle!"  
  
He laughed. "So do you like the cabin?"  
  
"It's gorgeous. I'm sorry for just turning up"  
  
"That's ok, you always had an open invitation anyway", he murmured.  
  
She squeezed his arm. "We've got lots to talk about Si...Jack"  
  
He smiled at that. "Do you wanna go inside and get a drink?"  
  
She tilted her head and gave him one of her beautiful smiles "I would love to".  
  
The End  
  
(I know thats kinda an abrupt ending, but my muse up and left me. Leaves room for people of sick minds ( ;) ) to ponder what they got up to ) 


End file.
